


Hello Darling

by Klarachu05



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Zayn Malik - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarachu05/pseuds/Klarachu05
Summary: Niall goes on a date with Hailee but she isn't the one he is thinking about..





	Hello Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Loosly based on the Nailee date in NY..

Hello Darling

Niall woke up later than usual. He quickly checked his phone for the time and it said 12.34 p.m. He got up from the comfortable bed. Once he was fully awake he walked towards the window to check out the beautiful view. 

He made some good and bad memories here, in New York. Some of them he wished to forget.. 

He let out a long sight and ran his fingers through his hair once he remembered that he had his ‘date’ with Hailee at 1. 

When he exited the bathroom he searched his suitcase for clothes. He quickly pulled his navy shorts and a matching t-shirt on. He always liked how navy looked on him.

Deciding he still has a bit of time he drops on the unmade bed and picks up his phone.

He ignores all of the notifications and opens up Instagram. He checks how his latest post is doing. It was about the Bose giveaway. He had to pick thirteen of his favorite songs and that was hard. 

He might messed one up and is regretting picking it. He just hoped that they wouldn’t guess it or that He wouldn’t find about it..

Niall got flashbacks of them together.. Both of them were laying on bed. They naked under the bedroom duvet and if they could be closer to each other they would.

Niall almost fell asleep in the silence of the room. He took all of Harry’s warmness in, while the other boy smiling down at him. 

Niall received a small kiss to his shoulder and an instant smile lighted up his face. He turned around to face the long haired boy next to him and returned the kiss to his lips. 

Harry gladly returned the quick kiss. Niall relaxed into Harry and he just took in his sense.

Harry decided to break the comfortable silence “So.. What are we doing today?” Niall just chuckled and started tracing Harry’s tattoos.

“Well.. there isn’t much we can do without getting recognized.. but what do you say about a shopping spree?” Niall looked up at him with a sad smile on his face.

Harry returned the smile and kissed him on the cheek. “I am gonna go take a shower.. I feel like I need to after all the stuff we did..” Harry got up from the bed with a sly smirk on his face.

Niall just laughed at his comment. He relaxed into the warm bed and just started thinking about everything. 

A moment later Harry’s head peaked out of the bathroom “You know that that was an invite?” Niall just let out a loud laugh and rushed to the bathroom.

Harry locked the door with a smile on his face. He already made the water perfect temperature. 

Both of them got in and just started at each other, smiles never leaving their faces. The warm water falling down their body relaxing every muscle in their body.

Harry felt that it was the right time to lean in, so he did. The kiss was full of love and romance. It wasn’t too short nor too long. Just perfect.

Niall pulled away and just looked at Harry with a small smile. He got the bottle of shampoo and put some on his hands. 

He washed Harry’s head carefully while the younger lad enjoyed every moment of it.

Once all of the shampoo was washed out of his hair he did the same to Niall. 

While Harry was playing with Niall’s hair in between his fingers, Niall looked up to him “You know this can’t last forever..” he suddenly said with a pout on his face.

Harry looked down at him with the same pout and replied “Let’s just make every moment of it..?” Niall just nodded his head and kissed the taller lad like there was no tomorrow..

*

 

When memories left Niall’s mind he realized that he had a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it off and checked the time. 

He was surprised when he saw that it was 1.02 and that he was kinda late. Honestly he didn’t care.

He quickly put on a pair of white trainers and grabbed his sunglasses. Once he gave himself a glance in the mirror, he grabbed the card key and left the room.

He knew that Hailee was just a floor below him so he took the stairs. She messaged him the number of her room so they could meet up. 

As he rushed down the stairs he thought about how he ended up in this situation. 

They met on the concert of Backstreet Boys. He came with Deo and Willie. Niall loved both of his cousins but they did know how to be a pain in the ass. They actually convinced him to come to this concert. 

Deo automatically pressured him into talking with her. Niall liked her, she was funny and nice to talk to, but he only liked her as a friend. 

Deo thought that Niall should go out a little meet someone new and at least try to make an effort to move on. Niall knew that that was hard. 

Moving on from him.. How could he when he didn’t even know the reason why they broke up? Did they even break up? It seems like it. If he just didn’t suggest the hiatus everything would be fine. They would be together safe and sound.

Niall blamed himself for a while until he realized that there’s no point in that. He took a break from the world and went backpacking with Willie and Deo. After it he felt so much better even though he knew that he just put Him in the back of his head but he was still there.

Once he got to the door he prepared to put on his fake smile on. He knocked a few times while Hailee opened a door with a big wide smile on her face. It kinda hurt Niall to see her so happy because he wasn’t feeling the same way.

“Hii!” Niall heard her voice which brought him back to the reality. “Hey, how are you?” he asked carefully. Her smile just grew wider and Niall felt his heart hurt more. Was he leading her on…? How is he going to stop it? 

“I am great.. Come in I just need to put some shoes on and I am ready!” Niall just nodded his head with a small fake smile on his face. He sat himself on the bed while she put on some white shoes on. 

“Done! Let’s go!” She suddenly announced. Niall once again nodded and got up he opened the door for the both of them. They got to the elevator small talking. While they were in the elevator a comfortable silence fell among them. 

Once in the lobby they decide to check a few newly opened shops. Niall wasn’t the biggest fan of shopping just because he mostly did it with Him while they were together. Everything would remind him of Him, it sucked. 

How was he supposed to move on when the universe was constantly hunting and reminding him of Harry. He needs him out of his head just for a moment. 

Most of the album is about Him, wasn’t that enough to give Harry a hint that he misses him? All he did was congratulate him on the album via Twitter. He gives him small hints that he misses him but Harry doesn’t reply. At least not directly.

Niall can’t lie, the times he was at His shows or when he seen a live transmit of them he could find small hints of Harry hinting on Narry.. Sometimes they are a bit obvious but Niall shrugs them off as nothing.

Hailee led the way to a shop Niall was unfamiliar with. Hailee looked so excited and cute that it made him chuckle. She went through ails of clothes and picked up few dresses.

 

Niall sat himself on the buji sofa. He looked around the shop and it looked elegant. Once again he was reminded of His colorful and interesting suits. He didn’t hate them, well not all of them. He loved the dirty white one with black floral design on it. Fans called it the sofa suit and they actually found an Ikea sofa that looked like it.

He smiled fondly at the memory of them founding the picture of the sofa. They were lying in Harry’s bed and just laughing at the picture. They had one of those talks where they were talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

They talked till the early hours, spooning each other and pulling one another closer to each other. He remembers falling asleep in his arms. 

The smile on Niall’s face fades as he asks himself ‘Where did they go wrong?’. He found that question a lot in his mind. A pout makes its way on his face as his phone suddenly rings and brings him back to the reality. 

He was shook when he saw the message from the contact that he thought he won’t be seeing in a long time. 

‘Ah I see.. Someone is keeping up with my music? I didn’t know you liked Medicine.. ;)’ He read the text carefully his face filled with confusion. Niall slowly grew pissed.. He had to pick one of his songs to be his favorite just to get the ‘idiot’ to text him. 

He shook the feeling off and smiled at the phone. Then the feeling took over him. All he could feel was sadness and emptiness. At that moment Hailee exited the dressing room and turned towards Niall, humming asking for approval. 

The dress that she had on was beautiful. It suited her nicely and Niall was amazed. He wondered why couldn’t he catch feeling for her, not him.. 

“It’s beautiful..” Niall replied softly. Hailee’s smile just grew larger and she let out a soft chuckle. “What do you say after this we go get some ice cream and then check the shops you would like to visit?” She said smiling softly at Niall.

Niall returned the smile and agreed with a soft nod. He decided that he will tell her how he really feels and what’s going on. She didn’t deserve to be led on and played with. 

If he was lucky enough she would understand him and stay friends with him, he really didn’t want to mess things up with her. They fit together but not in the way Niall and Harry do.. And he can’t change that.

Once she was done they went to a cute ice cream shop that looked like it was from the 60s. Niall ordered cookie dough while Hailee stuck with the same old vanilla. Niall teased her for that and she tried to defend herself but failed. 

They both ended up laughing. Afterwards a comfortable silence fell amongst them and Niall decided that it was time to break it.

“Hailee, there’s something I need to tell you..” She just smiled at him and nodded her head. She looked so warm and innocent that it made it harder for Niall to tell her but he had to.

“I don’t know how to say this..” Niall let out a shaky sight while Hailee just nodded her head once again with the same smile on her face. “I am not into the idea of us two dating… It’s not your fault.. It’s far from that but I am not over the person with who i spent a long period of time with..” 

Niall got interrupted by her soft chuckle and all he could do was look up at her with confused eyes. She grabbed his hand lovingly and said “Ni, I know.. I just wanted to hear it from you.. You are a great person and I really like you.. But not in that way..” She smiled at him. 

Niall let out a sigh in relief and just sadly smiled at her. “How did you know though?” He asked.. “I don’t know.. Maybe it’s just a best friend thing..” At that Niall let out a loud laugh and she joined him.

He likes the idea of them being best friends. “So are you going to spill the tea on her?”Hailee suddenly asked. Niall let out a nervous chuckle.. “It’s actually a Him” Niall said lowly hoping that she didn’t hear him because he was scared of not being accepted. 

A large smile just lit up her face “Oh sorry I shouldn’t have assumed.. So tell me about him..” Niall felt happy for the first time in a while. He felt safe. 

“Well.. let’s just say you know him.. I don’t think you know him personally but you have heard about him 100%” Niall rambled out and Hailee just laughed.

“Come on, just spit it out.. I won’t judge..” That’s when Niall gave up. “It’s Harry.. Harry Styles..” 

Hailee just looked at him with a small smile on her face.. “Well that’s a small surprise.. Wait for how long have you been together?” Niall started to remember the start of their relationship.. And he didn’t try to stop it.. 

He told her the whole story since X Factor till the hiatus.. He told her how he had a crush on him for three years and then he had enough of waiting and pretending. 

He ignored his feelings for long enough and what’s he can lose…? Well actually he could lose an awesome friendship with one of his bandmates.. or the rest of the band won’t accept him for who he really is..

He started dropping hints that he liked him and to his surprise he returned them. They started to be goofy on the stage. Fans started to notice it and some of them started shipping them and Niall hated to admit it but he liked it. He won’t lie he sneaked onto Tumblr and Ao3 a few times, just to see what people are talking about and writing. 

He was grateful that the boys didn’t catch on on his small crush, they don’t know when to stop and he didn’t want to risk it. 

He was at the part when they first kissed and admitted their feelings for each other. Hailee looked so interested in the story and she really seemed like she cared.

It happened in the third leg of Take Me Home tour. They were in Louisville and like every other concert, it was awesome and filled with energy. 

Niall remembers every moment from it but one stands out from all of them. The ballroom dance he shared with Harry. It was unexpected but it just happened.

Everything was going so smoothly, he remembers how they were looking at each others eyes, smiling. He knew that they were getting many looks, and that Liam and Louis weren’t too happy about this. But Niall just didn’t care at the moment, he focused on those big pools of green.

It seemed like everything slowed down and all he could do was smile. Niall decided to turn Harry around and that went well but when Harry wanted to put his leg up, Niall was too slow to react and both of them ended up on the floor. 

For a few seconds they just stood there Niall in between Harry’s legs.His heart started beating so fast that he felt like he was having a heart attack. They stared down at each other and all Niall wanted to do is to kiss Harry’s lips.

But instead of that he was pulled back up by Louis. He didn’t look too pleased with what happened, Neither did Liam. Liam always wanted to avoid any kind of drama. Zayn was pretty chill and he laughed at their clumsiness.

Niall just laughed it of to remove the awkward tension. What surprised him was the fact that Harry was still lying there and just looking up. He shrugged it off and put on his usual face.

The rest of the concert went by smoothly, Niall and Harry exchanging few looks and when catching each other quickly turning away like nothing happened.

After the concert Niall realized how this could affect their friendship and he just got scared and ran to the changing room. He felt the boys eyes on him and their voices lowering.

Once he was in the room he locked it. He just felt overwhelmed and let the tears fall. He slid down the door and started thinking about how messed up this situation is. He started thinking about how his life was before One Direction.. He somehow missed it. 

It wasn’t the greatest life, he suffered from depression. He can still feel it on some days. He never opened up about this to any of the boys. Right at this moment he remembers why he did what he did, and all he wants to do is do it again. 

The tears just start streaming more down his face and all he keeps thinking about is his bag on the sofa. He gets up from the cold floor and walks over to it. Once he opens the small backpack he pulls out his toiletry bag that he always carries with him.

He pulls out one of his razors and just feels the itchiness grow more and more inside him. He starts pulling apart the razor to get the sleek metal out of the casing. Once he was done with it he felt like he was in the battle which he was losing. More tears fell from his bloody eyes. He didn’t want to do it, but he couldn’t stop.

At that moment he heard a small knock on the door which brought him back to reality. He quickly put away the razor and dried his face. He decided that he would ignore the person at the door. He sat down on the sofa and felt his heart beating faster and faster.

“Niall…” He could recognize that voice at any time of the day. He slowly turned towards the door in surprise and just kept quiet. “It’s Harry.. Could you please open up.. There’s something I want to talk to you about..”

Niall was wondering why did he sound nervous.. And why did he want to talk all of a sudden.. Oh no he is here to break off their friendship. Niall got scared but he knew that he had to go through this sooner or later so he just got up and opened the door.

Once he looked up from the floor he was met with a pair of bloodshot green eyes.. Has he been crying? He has… but why? He did nothing wrong.. Niall kept wondering. All he wanted was them together, holding each other and comforting one another.

Seeing him sad made Niall sad. It actually broke his heart… Harry didn’t deserve to be sad and who ever hurt him was a fool.

After a minute of staring down at each other, Niall moved from the entrance letting Harry in.

Harry went straight for the sofa with Niall hot behind him. Once they were both sat down Niall stared at the floor.

Harry brought his attention by clearing his throat, “I want to talk to you about something…’ Niall nodded slowly. He sounded weak and scared.. 

“Well.. you see… you know while we were at X Factor I kind of found an interest in one guy…” Harry said half rambling. All Niall could think of was that he is going to tell him that he likes Louis.. 

Maybe all of those Larry shippers were right after all.. he felt a wave of sadness pass through him. He just kept his head down and let his mind drift to all the wrong facts. He didn’t even realize that Harry said that he was interested in a guy. A guy… maybe Niall had a chance after all?

“This is kinda hard for me to tell because I never told anyone and I am just sick of hiding..” Harry said with a sad voice while Niall slowly looked at him and kept quiet. He felt as if he would say a word he would break into tears. 

“Niall.. I am bisexsual.. And the guy I like…. Maybe even love.. Is most likely straight and it really hurts me seeing him with other girls.. It makes my heart break again and again.. But the effect that he has on me when we are alone or when we talk when we dance…. Just when we share those quick glances at each other makes me forget that the rest of the world exists.. It feels like that it’s just me and him against the world.. I know how cliche but I can’t help it..” Harry said with a sad smile on his face at the end.

Niall wanted to cry.. His heart was just broken.. He wasn’t the person who had that effect on him.. It was Louis. God how he hates Louis now.. Even though he knew that it was wrong. He looked up at Harry and felt his heart melt.

“You see... this concert was really special to me.. The guy that I like shared a ballroom dance with me.” That’s when the relaxation hit Niall. Harry liked him. Harry liked him. Niall felt his heart stop and he forgot how to breath. 

He looked at Harry’s lips and decided that all he could do was kiss them, so he connected their lips and moved slowly and carefully. Harry was shocked and stood in place for a few seconds before he returned the kiss.

Niall felt every emotion pass through him. Right when Harry returned the kiss he felt the spark.. The spark people talk about in the movies and book. He thought it was just a joke of some sort but now.. He just wanted to dance, jump around sing on top of his lungs. He felt like he could explode from happiness every second.

Once both of them needed air they slowly pulled apart from each other. Harry wore this beautiful smile on his face that Niall couldn’t help but return. They looked at each other's eyes for what felt like eternity.   
Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted the comfortable silence and both of them turned towards the door. “Neil we need to go! The cars are here to bring us back to our hotel!” Louis’s loud voice filled the room. Niall gave Harry a quick glance and turned his attention to the door “OK I will be out in a minute!” he couldn’t help but stare into Harry’s eyes. Even though he had seen them million times before he always gets lost in them.

“Oh and if you see Harry tell him that we will be meeting outside in fifteen minutes!” They heard Louis say as he walked away. Harry gave Niall a weak smile “Can we talk about things once we are at the hotel?” Niall just smiled and nodded. “Great! Meet me at my room around midnight?” Harry asked with his voice filled with excitement. 

Niall just smiled at him and nodded his head once again. Harry left a quick peck on his cheek and left the room and all Niall could think about was how lucky he was and what did he do to deserve this?

He remembers the same night which they spent cuddled up next to one another with a late night talk about crushing on each other for so lon. . He was so grateful that Harry had enough courage to admit his feelings. 

Looking at it now he kind of wished that night never happened. The heartbreak now is just too painful to get over. He felt tears build up in his eyes as he finished talking about their first night of their ‘relationship’.. If you could call it that at that point.

Hailee just gave him a weak smile and grabbed his hand in the act of support. Niall was grateful that he had someone that he could open up to. He just felt that if he ignored the pain it would go away, but he was wrong. He needed to get over it, but how could he when Harry contacted him now?

He told her about rest of their days spent as a couple, even though it was hard. She allowed at few moments and nodded her head at the others. He just rambled about everything even things he didn’t know he felt. She just listened to him with a sad smile and Niall appreciated that.

Once he was finished he let out a long sigh and put all of his attention to the ice cream in front of him. He thought about Harry’s message. Should he even reply? He didn’t mention the message or how he picked Medicine as his favorite song to Hailee. 

He might as well do it, he already poured his heart out in front of her. Niall took a long breath and started “That’s not all…” Hailee looked up from her ice cream and put a spoon full of it in her mouth. She nodded her head as a gesture for him to continue. 

“You know when you were trying on that dress… well he kind of messaged me..” Hailee’s mouth feel open and she let out a happy squeak. Niall just looked amused by her reaction. “What?! What did he say? Why now? Did you answer?” She just kept rambling until Niall started answering her questions. 

“Well.. you know about my partnership with Bose..” He looked up at her and she nodded. “They decided to do a giveaway.. And everyone who guessed my favorite summer songs get a pair of custom headphones..” Once again she nodded in understanding. “Well I kind of picked Medicine as one of them..” Niall said awkwardly scratching the back of his head. 

Haille just smirked “You sneaky little monkey.. You knew that he will see it.. You are basically giving him the message that you are interested in him.” She explained with a small smile on her face and waving her hands all around. 

Niall knew that she was right but he didn’t want to admit it. In the back of his head he hoped that Harry would see the hint and reply to him. Like with every other, but why now? Did he finally want to settle down? Or was this one of his games? Niall didn’t want to fall into a trap again. 

“Look Niall .. Missing someone is totally fine! And I lowkey shipped you from the start..” She admits getting another spoon of ice cream into her mouth. Niall just starts laughing. “Anyways what did the message say?”

He just opens his Iphone and shows her the message, looking away from her. He could see her mouth open in surprise from the corner of his eyes. “Niall.. The message isn’t that bad.. Even tho I can see a hint of cheekiness in it.. Are you going to respond to it? You have to….” Hailee rambled while Niall looked at her with confusion written all over his face.

He let out a loud sigh “I don’t know.. Is that the smartest thing to do? What if end up getting hurt again? The massage itself seems sketchy enough.. Like why now out of all of the times i gave him a hint?” Niall rambled with his hands in the air. 

“Niall you will never know unless you give it a shot.. Try looking at it the other way! What if he has changed? Maybe he wants to settle down, just remember all of the long nights spent talking, cuddling, sneaky kisses.. Don’t you miss all that?” Hailee looked at him with warm eyes and a small smile on her face. 

Niall just started at her blankly deep in his thoughts. Maybe he should reply to the message.. What does he have to lose? Besides he knows that he never got over him. He should give it a shot… But what if he ends up being even more heart broken.. What if Harry is doing this just for his own amusement? 

“What if it all ends up like last time?” Niall quietly asks, looking down at his feet. “If it ends up like last time, I will be here to pick you up. You will know the true intentions of Harry.. But if you don’t do this you will regret it.. You might get over him but there will always be a part of you that will ask how would it be if I ended up responding to that message..” Hailee says with the same small smile on her face.

Niall feels grateful for her. She just seems so accepting and warm hearted. He did get support from his cousins but it wasn’t the same one he got from Hailee. He feels bad in a way. Like he is betraying them. “You are right.. I will regret it if I don’t do it.” Niall says surly looking up at her. Hailee lets out a loud squeak and claps out of happiness. Niall gives her a sad smile and right away asks her what should he message him. 

*

 

They have been discussing the text for about an hour now and they still haven’t decided yet. Hailee kept talking about how cute Niall and Harry would be and that she needed at least one Narry selfie till the end of the year.. 

Niall just kept blushing at her remarks and ignoring her wishes. He was scared to text Harry, he didn’t want to come off as desperate or clingy. He was scared that Harry will play him again, leave him on his own. But what was there to lose? 

He wasn’t paying any attention to what Hailee was talking about. As much as he loved her he wanted some time alone. “Hey Hailee, I actually need to go.. Got this studio thingy..” She just looked at him with a surprised face followed by a small smirk. “Ohh sorry.. Didn’t mean to keep you from your activities.. Go on, we will talk later..” She said with knowing look in her eyes. 

Niall let out a small chuckle and waved at her. He exited the ice cream shop and breathed in the warm air. He looked around and decided that he will try to find his own way back to the hotel. That will give him some time to think.

Isn’t it weird how with some people it feels like you have known them forever but in reality you only know them for a few months? He felt like that with Harry from the moment he saw him. The night they spent talking in Mullingar and the days they spent messing around in the woods behind his old house..

He wondered if they could have that back? Can it ever be the same after he left? He walked down a street that he didn’t recognize, he just needed some time alone and a break from the rest of the world. He was happy that he wasn’t recognized yet.

He walked till he saw a small park and he decided to sit on the wooden bench. He tried to clear his mind and just feel the soft wet grass under his feet. Once he thought his mind was empty and clear he just listened to the busy streets around him. 

All of a sudden he got a flashback from the time when the boys toured America in their bus. He and Harry cuddled up in the small bunk trying to get lost in sleep but failing. Niall didn’t mind the smallness of the bunk if it meant being closer to Harry. 

He has to admit how satisfying it was to watch him fall asleep and wake up in the morning. And how vulnerable he looked while sleeping. He remembers the time Harry confronted him on watching him sleep and Niall couldn’t find the right explanation to excuse himself. So he just stood there and felt the blood rush to his face. 

What he didn’t know was that Harry did the same to him. Harry would wake up every night in the late hours of the morning and watch Niall’s chest slowly rise and fall. He didn’t know why he always wants to sleep with Niall and why he always asked him to share a bunk. Well he might have had one reason but it was absurd so he ignored it. 

Niall got pulled back to reality by a squeaking bird. H e slowly glanced at it and wanted to thank it, if he spent one more second thinking about all of the good and bad times he shared with Him he would go insane. 

He decided to put a stop on it and just fuck it all. He got up and rushed to get a taxi. He gave the driver the address. “Oh that’s a nice neighborhood! Really peaceful” Driver said with a smile on his face while looking at Niall in the rearview mirror. Niall just smiled at him and quietly replied “It is isn’t it.. But people who live there know how to cause a heart ache..” He mumbled the last part hoping that the driver didn’t hear him. 

He heard the driver sigh and quietly add “Don’t they all..?”. He reminded Niall of his dad. He missed him. His strong hands gripping his gentle body just enough to cause a bruise.. (I AM SORRY WRONG DADDY BACK TO THE STORY) ..

Niall just mutters a quiet “Yeah.. but should you give them the second chonce?” The taxi stops in the large New York traffic. The driver just lets a small smile rise on his face. “If I didn’t give my wife a second chance I guess we wouldn’t be married.. And let me tell you this if it wasn’t for that woman i would probably be a jobless alcoholic. Yeah we fight sometimes and sometimes we aren’t that good for each other.. But you see we can’t live without each other..” Niall looked up at the driver and mirrored his small loving smile.

He started thinking of all of the good times he spent with Harry and all of a sudden he felt like he wasn’t making a mistake. 

*

 

Once the car has stopped, Niall quickly gave the driver two 20$ bills and he rushes out of the car as fast as he can. That’s when it hits him, right when he was about to ring the bell right next to the large red door. What is he going to say? He still has a chonce to leave… His heart started beating like crazy. He felt the world closing down on him, all that he could think about was all of the bad ways that this could turn out. Then it stopped. All he had to words stuck in his head. Fuck it.

Niall rang the bell and waited for a few seconds, until he heard the voice coming from the parlophone. It was his voice. His voice. “Hello?” Niall feels that the air in his lungs was punched out of him. He felt himself stumble and try to think of what to say. “Hi… is anyone here?” He heard the voice again. 

The butterflies started kicking in and he felt the rush of blood to his cheeks. “Um, yeah… It’s Niall..” He finally said and he mentally slapped himself. What if Harry doesn’t want to see him? Why did he come anyway?  
Niall got worried by every single second that has passed in silence. When all of a sudden Harry breaks it, “Niall.. I wasn’t expecting you..” And with the that the door buzzes open and Niall takes a deep breath and enters. He climbs the stair and he is surprised when he finds the door of Harry’s apartment open and when he is met with the pair of greens he missed so much.

They just stood there, taking each others presence in. Harry was wearing a joggers and a hoodie with his tattooes on it. Niall found that really ironic but funny in a way. A small smile started appearing on Harry’s face and all of a sudden he was embraced in a hug. Niall breathed out in relief and hugged him back. 

He felt the way Harry lowered himself because he knows how Niall likes to hug him from shoulders up. Niall knee that they fit. Their bodies simply complimented each other, so different but perfect together. 

They stayed like that for minutes as the time slowed down. Niall heard his soft but raspy voice mumble, “I missed you..” He smile into his shoulder and mumbled back a ‘I missed you too.’ 

The quiet was interrupted by Niall’s phone vibration and Harry backed away. Harry had a soft smile spread on his face and Niall couldn’t do anything but mirror it.

He ignored the text on his phone. Harry chose to enter his apartment with Niall hot behind his feet. He followed Harry until they got to the large kitchen island.

They sat themselves on the tall chairs. They carefully watched each other’s next move but none happen. Niall couldn’t stop focusing on Harry’s lips and how slow he was breathing. 

Harry was the first one who broke the silance. “So.. what brings you here?” He asked carefully. Niall gave him a small smile because he knew that he will be regretting. 

“No... no no shit I didn’t mean it in that way.. I am obviously glad to see you… oh gosh.. that’s my que to shut up” Niall just looked at him and let out a soft laugh. 

“Harry, I get it.. you could never be rude even if you tried..” Niall softly says keeping their eye contact and putting his hand onto Harry’s shoulder. 

Harry gently smiles and touches Niall’s hand. Silence once again falls upon them. It’s not the uncomfortable one. Not at all it’s the one in which you would want to stay till the sign of the times. Just frozen in the moment. Taking all of each other in. Just them.

This time Niall was the one who broke the silence. “I missed you.” He said quietly, staring even deeper into Harry’s eyes and getting lost in his green pools. 

That’s when Harry does something unexpected. He slowly but surely reaches out to cup Niall’s face. “You don’t know how many times I have dreamt of this moment..” Niall heard the raspy voice and quietly replied “If it only were half as much as me..” 

And that’s when it happened. They were doing this, once again like the hiatus never existed. Like they were those two twenty yearold boys, lost in each other. 

The kiss was so soft, loving, caring that they didn’t even realize the time passing by. It felt right, like the weight has finally been lifted off of their chest.

Right when they were about to be out of breath they slowly drifted apart and started the steaming competition again. 

Niall felt a thousand thisngs rush through his head and he could have guessed that Harry felt the same. He forgot about all of his duties, the tour and Hailee. It felt right, it was right. 

That’s when he made the move, rushing in to get the most out of Harry. The heated kiss was gladly returned by Harry. 

This one was messy, so wet. It made them want more. Niall has the ringing of their teeth clicking together stuck in his head. 

It felt right. He kept repeating in his head. This time when they needed to stop for air they didn’t waste any time. Harry rushed to take off Niall’s shirt while Niall returned the favor. The time they spent walking towards the bedroom they spent kissing. Niall finally felt safe, like he was home, hidden away from all evil. And it was with Harry. 

*

Niall knee that it was late at night. He slowly opened his eyes not wanting this moment to pass. He held onto two strong hands spooning him. Harry was holding on to him like he was losing him. Niall just softly smiled because he missed this. 

The dark room was suddenly filled with Niall’s try to shuffle even closer to Harry which wasn’t possible. He panicked when he heard a small chuckle coming from behind him. The panico was taken away when he felt small wet kisses being placed on his neck and shoulders. 

He turned around to face him and gave him a loving smile. The smile slowly faded from his face as he started wondering. He could see the panick on Harry’s face and he wanted to get rid of it. He needed him to know that he is here to stay. But he also needed an answer.

“Want went wrong?” The question that Niall has been trying to answer for a year now. “What made you leave?” Niall didn’t want to go there now but he couldn’t help it.

Harry just looked at him, he would love to answer that question but he is scared that he doesn’t have a good enough excuse.

“I got scared.” He quietly admitted. Niall just looked at him wanting to hear more. “Zayn leaving the band, the hiatus.. I got scared that I am keeping you from exploring your opportunities. Like I am limiting you.” Harry felt his eyes water but he kept his voice stalwart. “I didn’t want to be the reason why you couldn’t shine as bright as possible. I felt that you could achieve much more than with me, than me..” that’s when Niall decided its enough. 

He shut him up with a loving kiss. Once again they were lost in time. They moved in a slow pattern, like they remembered all the other times they kissed. Niall was the first one to pull away leaving Harry in a state of confusion. 

“Harry…. you got it wrong. You are the one who makes me shine brighter, you are the one who brings the best in me. Without you I was empty and I tried so hard to ignore that emptiness and to ignore it but the thing is that you are irreplaceable. Without you I am only half a heart without you, I’m half a men at best with half an arrow in my chests.” Harry let out a small chuckle as mumbled something about Niall being lame while Niall sang the song.. 

“You don’t even know through how much pain I went through without you by my side. I missed you the every moment of the day..” This time Harry was the one who silenced him with a kiss.

*

They stayed there as long as they could, ignoring the rest of the world as much as they could because they knew if they let them in they are going to lose each other again. 

They will get lost in the moment, pulled away by other people.. but would that be so bad? They also knew that they would find each other, because they are meant to be. Whatever comes on their rode they will go through it. So they let it be, let the fate take ahold of their lives.


End file.
